


For better or worse

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, rating for language and mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are getting married, but they're doing it their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For better or worse

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, please consider Mickey divorced Svetlana at some point before.

It’s just a slip of the tongue. But then, it isn’t.

Mickey winces at the morning light streaming from the window and buries his head on the pillow. He tries to go back to sleep, but his bladder is complaining way too much, so he has no other choice but to get up and go to the bathroom. The smell of freshly brewed coffee allures him to the kitchen, where he’s greeted by his smiling boyfriend.

Ian is wearing light blue boxers and a white tank top, hair slightly damp, surely from a recent shower. He pours some coffee in a mug and hands it to Mickey wordlessly.

Mickey inhales the coffee and sighs. He takes a sip, savouring the bitterness and warmth, and smiles back at Ian.

“Good morning” the redhead finally says, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist.

Mickey allows himself to be pulled closer and rests his head on Ian’s shoulder, breathing in his musky smell.

“Hm, morning. Don’t know what smells better, you or the coffee.” He takes a large gulp and sighs again. “Thanks” he raises the mug. “You’re the best. I should marry you.”

Ian takes a step back, eyebrows raised. “What?”

Mickey shrugs. He hadn’t meant to say that, it was just a slip of the tongue produced by the pleasure of the first sip of coffee in the morning. But he knows if he says that, Ian will get upset. On the other hand, if he takes it too seriously, Ian might take him to the courthouse right now, and Mickey is not ready for that. Someday, maybe. Probably. But right now Ian and him have been living together for less than two months, have been officially back together for just slightly more than five, are still adjusting to each other again. So not now, but yes, someday Mickey does want to marry Ian. So, with the idea that honesty is the best police and with their new agreement to try to improve their communication in mind, Mickey just tells him that.

“Someday. Why, Gallagher, my ass not good enough for you?”

Ian laughs and slaps his ass. “Everything about you is perfect for me.”

Mickey winces at the sappiness of it and Ian laughs again, placing a kiss on his cheek. Crisis averted.

  
  
  


“Hmmm” Mickey can’t help but moan around the delicious forkful of lasagna he’s just put in his mouth.

Ian, having made said lasagna, smiles. “I’ll take that as a compliment, so thank you.”

“What can I say, you make a mean lasagna, man. I should definitely marry you.” It’s been four days since the coffee incident, and neither of them had brought it up again, but Mickey does it on purpose this time, teasing Ian.

Ian chokes and coughs and Mickey laughs at him. Ian gives him the finger and Mickey just laughs more. After Ian’s taken some deep breaths and drunk some water, he resumes the conversation.

“Sounds like you only want me for my culinary skills.”

Mickey shakes his head, serving himself some more lasagna.

“Nah, your dick is pretty good too.”

Ian chokes again and Mickey pretty much dissolves into laughter. Ian gives him the finger again for being an idiot.

 

It becomes sort of a running joke for them after that. Everytime one of them does something nice or well-done, the other will joke saying that’s the reason they’re getting married. When Mickey fixes the shower head, when Ian irons Mickey’s shirt, when Mickey goes to the drugstore to get a refill for Ian’s meds under some pretty heavy rain, when Ian gives Mickey a foot massage, when Mickey blows Ian, when Ian rims Mickey, after a particularly good round of sex, when they both want to watch the same show on TV… They end up saying it every day, all the time, more often than they say ‘I love you’. In a way, it’s their manner of saying the three words.

 

It becomes so common for them that they forget other people are not in the know of their inside joke, so three months later Mickey accidentaly says it in front of Mandy when Ian brings him a cold beer.

“YOU WHAT?” she screams, loud enough to have both men wincing.

“You’re getting married?! When? How did I not know about that before?”  
Mickey groans and Ian sighs, sitting down next to Mickey on their couch.

“Relax, Mands, we’re not getting married. I mean, we are, one day, but not anytime soon. It’s just something we say to each other.”

Mandy seems a bit disappointed, but doesn’t press the issue.

Later that night, when they’re in bed spooning, Ian’s arm draped around Mickey’s waist, Mickey brings up the subject again.

“When you told Mandy ‘one day’, when exactly did you think that would be?”

Ian kisses Mickey’s shoulder, his fingers slowly caressing Mickey’s chest.

“I don’t know. Just one day. When do you want it to be?”

Mickey turns in Ian’s arms to face his boyfriend.

“I don’t know either” he says, frowning. “How do we know this sort of shit? How do we know if it’s next month or next year or in ten years?”

Ian inhales deeply, looking solemn. “I love you, Mickey. And we’ve been through enough shit for me to know that that won’t change. I love you now, I’ll love you in ten, fifteen, forty years.”

“What, not forty-one?” Mickey teases, smiling.

Ian makes a disgusted face. “Nah, you’ll be too old then.”

“Really? Thought gray pubes were your type.” That earns him a kick in the shin, but he still smiles.

“I mean it, Mick.” He brings Mickey closer to him and places a quick and tender kiss on his lips. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life, longer if there’s something after. I’m ready whenever you are.”

“Ready for what?” Mickey murmurs, softly running the back of his fingers down Ian’s cheek. “To commit to spending the rest of my life with you?” He smiles and returns the chaste kiss.

“I already have. I just haven’t said it out loud”.

Ian grins at that and kisses him again, not so restrained now, plunging his tongue into Mickey’s mouth and lowering his hand to grab his ass. No more words are spoken on the matter that night, but a few others are moaned between their bodies.

 

“So” Ian says as they have breakfast in bed the next morning, nuzzling Mickey’s shoulder. “When are we actually doing it?”

Mickey shrugs. “Dunno, man. You said ‘not anytime soon’, right?”

Ian rolls his eyes. “I said that to Mandy, because I thought that’s what you wanted. Now that I know we’re on the same page, we need to set a date.”

“Whenever you want it’s fine for me. Soon would be nice too.”

“What, you want to go to the courthouse right now?”

“Can’t, it’s Sunday. Pretty sure it’s closed.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Besides, don’t you want, like, a party or something? Invite your whole family and all that shit?”

Ian pauses, chewing slowly on a piece of toast as he thinks, then shakes his head.

“No. They don’t know our whole story, they don’t know our love, sometimes I’m not even sure they understand. This is between us, Mick, you and me, and no one else. The only person I need there, the only person I want there, is you. We’re doing this for us, not for anyone else. It’ll be our thing.”

Mickey smiles widely and pecks Ian’s lips. “How about Monday, then? The other one, not tomorrow. Think I can get the day off by then.”

“Sure. Monday. That will be…” Ian hesitates for a second, calculating. “22nd. June 22nd. Sounds like a good anniversary date.”

 

They decide not to tell anyone until it’s done. That way, they figure no one can rain on their parade (though Mickey figures some of the Gallaghers are still going to try).

Ian gets them both new shirts and ties, because he figures they should have something nice to wear on their wedding day. Mickey’s shirt is light blue and matches his eyes, while his tie his a very dark shade of purple. Ian has a light gray shirt and dark blue tie. So that’s already their something new and something blue. They decide to lend each other their boxers for their something borrowed and something old.

They pick the rings together on Saturday, simple gold bands that make Ian’s eyes water when they try them on (Mickey winces a bit at the price, but doesn’t comment on it).

By Sunday they’re both a bundle of nerves, with Ian stressing over every last detail, worrying about a thousand different and equally unlikely scenarios. Mickey gives him an oil massage to help him relax. Ian jokes that that’s why he’s marrying Mickey and they both smile broadly and kiss lovingly before the massage becomes something else.

 

Ian gets up early on Monday morning, too antsy to try to go back to sleep. He gets up as quietly as he can so as not to wake up his soon-to-be husband and decides to get started on breakfast. They should have their favorites today. He starts with some banana pancakes from scratch, Mickey’s favorite, and coffee, leaving for later some toast, scrambled eggs and bacon, his own favorite.

Ian can’t help but think about this day. Their wedding day. They are getting married today, legally, paper to prove it and all. He wonders if that will change anything between them. He already feels married to Mickey. They love each other, they live together, and they surely bicker like an old married couple, or so some people have said. So what could possible change?

He doesn’t want anything to change. Even though their lives are not perfect, even though they do still argue sometimes, even though they struggle with money and family problems, still Ian loves it. And he loves building this life with Mickey. So he hopes whatever changes happen, they happen for the better.

Ian considers for a minute calling his siblings and telling them about the wedding. They could probably find time to go, support him, cheer on them, certainly be extremely loud in their cheering. But then again, they could try to stop them. And he doesn’t want any negativity on this day. He doesn’t want to share his happiness with anyone aside from Mickey either. He feels a bit selfish once he realizes that, but he can’t help the feeling. Today is Ian and Mickey’s day, and only theirs. It’s bad enough that they need to do it publically so it can be legally recognized.

An idea hits him and he smiles broadly thinking about it. Hopefully Mickey will like it too.

He finishes the breakfast and sets everything in two trays. He takes one to the bedroom, gingerly opening the door while holding it, and sets it on the bedside table next to his side of the bed. He then goes back to the kitchen, takes the other one and sets it next to Mickey’s side. Finally, he gets the rings from the drawer and sets them on his tray.

Mickey is already stirring by then, alerted by the soft sounds Ian is making and the smell of the delicious food he has prepared. Ian sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and sets the tray over his legs. He sips his orange juice and runs his other hand softly over Mickey’s cheek and the older man smiles and opens his eyes.

“Hm, morning.”

Ian grins down at him. “Good morning, my fiancé.”

Mickey snorts. “You’re going to wake me up tomorrom with ‘good morning, my husband’, aren’t you?” he mumbles, stretching.

“Definitely. Actually, I want to talk to you about our wedding.”

Mickey sits up and rubs his eyes, yawning. He leans on the headboard as well, arching an eyebrow at the tray next to him.“What, getting cold feet Gallagher?” he asks while he sets the tray in front of him and starts happily wolfing down the food.

“No. The opposite, actually” Ian replies, between bites of his breakfast.

Mickey frowns, still a bit sleepy. “What’s the opposite of cold feet?”

Ian takes a deep breath and finishes his juice. “I want to get married now.”

Mickey smiles, amused. “We are. We just gotta get ready and go to the courthouse.”

“No, you don’t understand. I want to get married right now, right here, not in the courthouse.”  When Mickey’s frown deepens, Ian sets his tray back on the bedside table, eggs unfinished. He turns to sit cross-legged in front of Mickey and continues. “Of course we’ll still go there so that our marriage can be legitimate and all, but I want us to exchange rings and say are vows here, in our bedroom, just the two of us. You’re all I need Mickey, and all I want, and this moment should be only ours. Besides, what better place than our own bed? Some of our most memorable moments were made in a bed” he says with blushing grin, then sobers up “and I want this one to be as well.” He finishes with a long sigh, looking at Mickey expectantly.

Mickey takes a bite of his pancakes, munching slowly, pondering. He then takes another, savouring it, lost in thought. He looks up to see Ian hasn’t moved, still patiently waiting for his answer. Well, not so patiently, if the way he’s worrying his lower lip is any indication. Mickey finishes his coffee and sets the tray back on the bedside table as well, and mimics Ian’s posture, sitting cross-legged in front of him. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

“We had to write vows?”

Ian snorts, relaxing. “I’m sure you can improvise something, Mick.”

Mickey shrugs. “Okay then, let’s do this then. I want to get to the honeymoon part soon.”

Ian grins widely. He knows this is Mickey’s way of saying he wants this just as much. He leans forward do kiss his fiancé, but Mickey leans back, extending his arm between them.

“Whoa, isn’t the kiss the last part?”

“I think we can bend the rules a bit.”

“It wouldn’t be our wedding if we didn’t, right?”

Ian closes the space between them, kissing Mickey tenderly, his fingertips brushing Mickey’s cheeks. Mickey tastes like syrup and Ian sighs softly at the feeling.

When they break apart, Ian turns around and picks the box with the rings from the tray behind him. He opens it and sets it between them on the bed.

Ian picks up the ring he has to give Mickey and heaves a deep sigh. He wets his lips and clears his throat, still nervous. But once he looks into Mickey’s eyes, so solemn and expecting, all he can think of is how much he wants this, how much he loves Mickey, and then all tension is gone.

“Mickey, Mick, my Mick” another sigh and his eyes are already welling with unshed tears “I love you so fucking much! You once said that means we take care of each other at all times, good and bad, sickness and health, and all that, and you were right. That’s exactly what you did. You’re the most loving, most caring person I have ever met, and the funny part is that most people don’t see it. But that’s because they don’t know you like I know you. I know you so well, Mick, but still I want to know you more. I want to be there for you at all times, just like you said, and I promise you, I swear to you, that I’ll always care for you, admire you, encourage you, protect you and love you with I’ll my heart. You’re my best friend, my lover, my companion. So do you, Mickey Milkovich, take me to be your husband?”

The tears are flowing freely down his face now, but he doesn’t bother trying to wipe them. He’s only got eyes for Mickey.

Mickey nods, smiling through his own tears. “Of course I will” he answers softly, so much like that time so long before when he assured to Ian they were, indeed, a couple, that Ian can’t help but smile at the memory. They’re definitely not a couple that hides anymore.

He takes Mickey’s left hand and slides the ring down his finger, also grinning.

Mickey then takes the other ring, inhaling deeply to steady his breath.

He stares into Ian’s eyes for what feels like an eternity, then he starts laughing.

“I really forgot to prepare the vows, but… You know I’m better with actions than with words, but for you I think I can manage some. You’ve always done that to me, made me do things no one else would be able to. You helped me be myself, no shame or restrictions, and I love you for that. Well, not only for that. I love you for your kindness and your generosity, for your courage and your caring, for your lame jokes and great cooking skills, for every single bit of you that makes you you. Specially your huge cock.”

Ian bursts into laugher then, beaming at Mickey.

But Mickey isn’t done yet. “I’ve tried to shake you off. At times, I know we were bad for each other, we hurt each other. But no matter what came between us, we always found our way back to one another, because, damn it, you might have hurt me sometimes, but being without you hurt so much more! I promise you, Ian Gallagher, to love you and be there for you forever, come what may.”

He takes Ian’s hand gently and slips the ring down his finger.

“Oh, shit! Forgot to ask if you take me and all that.”

Ian nods, laughing. “Sure, Mick. I’ll take you as my husband.”

“Good, too late for refunds now.”

Ian is still grinning when Mickey covers his lips with his own. Mickey’s hands grip his cheek and neck and Ian slides his own hand up and down Mickey’s bare chest and stomach, pushing him gently down the mattress. They might as well get started on that honeymoon.

 

It takes them another three hours to get ready. After a very satisfying round of passionate sex to cement their wedding they lie together, limbs intertwined and huge grins as they stare at their joint fingers. Then, after Mickey has licked off the remains of his breakfast, Ian grins and spreads the syrup over his own body; Mickey happily licks it off of him. That leads to their celabratory round of sex, of course. After that they have to shower, seeing as they are covered in sweat, cum and syrup, so they decide to save water and time by showering together. It doesn’t save so much as they end up having sex on the shower again.

So three hours later and smiling profusely, they go to the courthouse, hands connected as they wait for their turn. They’re not in a hurry anymore; they’ve already commited to each other.

Their vows are much more simple this time, merely repeating after the marriage officiant and putting their rings, which had been secured to their pockets, down each other’s fingers again.

 

They’re kind of at a loss about what to do after that. Should they go somewhere special to celebrate? Go home and have sex again? Tell their families?

They walk down the street slowly, just savouring the moment, hands still entwined. They’re in a part of town where people barely notice that kind of thing, so decide to enjoy it. Suddenly Mickey halts, making Ian stop with him.

“Why did you stop?” Ian asks, eyeing his now husband curiously. Mickey nods toward the other side of the street. Ian looks around him. There’s a hair saloon, a tattoo studio and a dentist’s office on the other side of the street. Unless Mickey’s suddenly broken a tooth or decided he wants a new haircut, Ian’s pretty certain he means the tattoo studio. He looks back at Mickey and smiles.

“Tattoos?”

Mickey shrugs. “Why not? We both already have them, so it’s nothing new. It would be nice to have ones that kind of, matched, you know? ‘Sides, rings can be lost…”

“...and tattoos are forever. That’s… very romantic of you.”

Mickey blushes and brushes his thumb against his lower lip in a familiar gesture of uneasiness. “Well, they can be removed with laser, I guess.”

Ian ignores that and leans over to kiss Mickey’s cheek. “Let’s do it.”

He takes Mickey’s hand again and they cross the street.

A bell rings once they enter the shop, and a pretty girl in her early twenties behind a counter smiles at them. She has dark blue hair and a magnificent tattoo of roses across her ample chest, barely hidden by her low-cut black top.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?”

“Good afternoon” Ian replies, taking the lead. “Do you happen to have a free slot right now?”

The girl grimaces. “No, sorry, they’re all busy. But I think one of them may be nearly done. Please wait a minute while I check.”

Ian nods and the girl disappears behind a curtain.

They look around the shop. The front is small, with three comfortable-looking armchairs, a coffee table with the artists portofilios on them and a TV hanging from the wall with a movie they don’t recognize on low volume. There’s a door to a bathroom and lots of posters of tattoos cramming the walls.

“So… what do you want to get?” Ian asks, looking at Mickey lovingly.

“I don’t know. Just… a symbol of what we just did.”

“So something that says we’re in this together, forever?”

Mickey nods. “Yeah… something like that.”

The girl comes back, smiling.

“One of our artists can see you in about 20 minutes, will that be okay?”

When they nod, she gestures towards the armchairs. “Please sit and get comfortable. If you need ideas, you can check those portfolios over there.”

“Actually, we do. We want to do something together, like matching tattoos.” Ian raises his left hand to show her. “We just got married.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, congratulations!” She beams at her and Ian looks down to see Mickey blushing furiously now.

The girl leaves the counter area and sorts through the folders, choosing one and giving it to Ian.

“Take a look at this one then, it has some ideas.”

Ian takes the folder and they sit to browse.

Some of the tattoos are very cheesy, others are nice but not for them, some are specific for fans of a certain thing. Ian turns one page and Mickey puts his hand on it quickly.

“This. I like this.” It’s a picture of two writs with the word “home” written in a simple font. Mickey smiles softly at Ian. “It’s what you are to me.”

Ian can’t resist and leans down to kiss him sweetly. He’s aware of the recepcionist’s eyes on them, but he doesn’t care one bit.

“I like this one too. Do you want to see the rest?”

“Sure. Just in case.”

Ian smiles and continues turning the pages of the folder. A few pages later he stops, fingers nearly caressing the picture as a low “oh” escapes his lips.

“You like this one?”

Ian merely nods.

“What is that?”

“It’s the infinity symbol. You know, infinity, forever. Like us.”

Mickey looks at him very seriously before puts a hand around Ian’s neck, bringing him closer and kissing him deeply. It seems he also couldn’t care less about the recepcionist.

“Let’s get this one then”, Mickey says once they break for air.

“I thought you liked the other one.”

“I do. We can get both of them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course. We can get one in each wrist.”

Ian’s eyes widen and he nods enthusiastically. “Yes! We can do them in opposite wrists, so when we hold hands we have the same ones match.

Mickey makes a disgusted face. “Jesus, Ian, you’re going to give be diabetis one of these days.”

Ian merely grins and chooses not to point out it was Mickey who suggested the tattoos on the first place.

 

Once their tattoos are done they head for a nice restaurant downtown, because Ian insists it’s their honeymoon and they must have at least one nice meal. Mickey gladly complies. They fill their stomachs with steak and dessert, then head back home, where they have slow lazy sex - after all, what else are you supposed to do on your wedding night?

 

It takes them five days to tell their families. For the past few months, the Gallaghers have had this new tradition of having lunch together every Saturday. It’s something Fiona insisted on once they all realized how much they were drifting apart. So this is a sure way they can see each other and chat about their lives a minimum of once a week. Mickey doesn’t like going much, and usually finds an excuse not to go, generally hanging out with Mandy. This Saturday, however, he can’t escape, so he calls his sister and tells her to meet them there. He might as well have at least one person there who is surely on his side.

They arrive purposefully late and it takes less than 10 seconds before Debbie is screaming at them.

“Oh my god, you got married!”

“Geez, Debbie!” Ian exclaims, exasperated. “You didn’t give me time to tell anyone.”

“Nothing to tell when you come here with rings on your left hands!”, Fiona says, bringing Ian close for a hug. “Congratulations.”

Ian smiles, hugging her close. “Thanks, Fi.”

Meanwhile, Mandy has nearly knocked Mickey down with the force of her hug. “So that’s why you wanted me here! Congrats, bro. Fucking finally, huh?”

After everyone has congratulated them, they sit around the table, plates being passed quickly among them.

Ian and Mickey get bombarded with questions, just like they were expecting to be, and Ian patiently answers most of them. When Lip notices the tattoos both newlyweds lift their wrists to show them.

Carl makes a face. “Ugh. That’s so gay.”

Everybody stays still, all eyes immediatelly going to Ian and Mickey, who just shrug it off.

“It is gay.”

“Super gay.”

They look at each other and grin with amusement. Ian closes the small space between with a kiss, his hand on Mickey’s thigh. He ignores the loud whoops and catcalls. He’s happier than he’s ever been. He’s got his family, his best friend, and Mickey - his husband, his soulmate, the love of his life. Forever.

  
  


http://media3.popsugar-assets.com/files/2015/03/24/740/n/1922398/9db1bc62b7ab6bee_HomeBDG0sP.xxxlarge/i/Home-Tattoos.jpg

http://www.tattoostime.com/images/122/elegant-infinity-symbol-tattoo.jpg

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
